


The Hunger Games | Come Little Children (fanvid)

by VidDuality



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, The Hunger Games (Movies)
Genre: Fanvids, Gen, Hunger Games Tributes, Other, The Revolution Will Be Televised
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-05-03 10:07:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14566719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VidDuality/pseuds/VidDuality
Summary: A tribute to the first hunger games film. We made this years ago on an older youtube account of mine, but I feel it has aged well enough to post here now that I am moving works to ao3.





	The Hunger Games | Come Little Children (fanvid)

**Author's Note:**

> Film: The Hunger Games  
> Song: Come Little Children (cover by katethegreat19 on YT)


End file.
